1. Field of the Invention
Aziridine-metal chelated compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
References
1. T. B. Jackson and J. O. Edwards, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 83, 355 (1961). PA1 2. T. B. Jackson and J. O. Edwards, Inorg. Chem., 1, No. 2, 398 (1962). PA1 3. R. W. Kiser and T. W. Lapp, Inorg. Chem., 1, No. 2, 401 (1962).
The above references indicate that stable complexes are formed between aziridine and certain metal ions. The maximum coordination number of the metal ion and the strength of the metal-nitrogen bond is substantially the same as for the corresponding amine complexes in most cases. Any lowering of the coordination number was attributed to steric effects provided by the aziridine ring; the steric properties of aziridine are cited as intermediate to methylamine and ethylamine.
The method of preparing the metal-aziridine complexes is taught in reference 1 above.
The complexes were stable against aging, and aziridine was lost only from those complexes containing the chloride anion. No ring opening was observed during the stability testing and it was concluded that the presence of a metal ion did not cause a significantly more rapid ring opening.